


这么漂亮的学妹是我的学妹

by chiwuanchuan



Series: 网吧拉面set [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 这么漂亮的学妹是哪个学妹？





	这么漂亮的学妹是我的学妹

**Author's Note:**

> 圆奎/谈恋爱学弟学妹不重要哈/（就是doi的时候是男的但是还是穿裙子的学妹哈）/林欲芳瞎写的/我也不知道kakao有没有输入中这个功能 没有就当有吧（  
有一句话澈荣（或者几句）

  
课间和午休的时候金珉奎的桌子上总是没有多余的位置，一群女孩子叽叽喳喳地挤在一起，从校服裙口袋里把挂满了钥匙扣和毛绒小玩具的手机掏出来，庆典似的摊开在桌面上，却也没有人可以联络发送消息，只好聚在手机前面一起聊天。  
  
孩子们都爱找金珉奎玩。下课的时候都凑在他的座位前面，倒不是受欢迎这样的原因，只是珉奎总是长长的服帖的刘海盖着额头，况且也不像其他孩子一样总是想着法的把校服裙提得更高，扎在堆里是个三秒钟就能消失的土气孩子。  
  
个子也生得高大，和其他孩子们一起并肩的时候总是衬得其他人很娇小可爱，所以孩子们都爱找珉奎玩。  
  
金珉奎不是不知道，相反的，他无比知道这一点，却也乐得糊涂，他正是不想被别人注意到，互相利用，也算是人际关系里的一种手段。  
  
所以围在他的桌子前，也没有人和他讲话，大家只开心地各说各的，金珉奎低头玩手机。  
  
他的手机很朴素，是爸爸去年换下来的旧款，也没有什么应用，就只安装了几个聊天软件和糖果传奇。  
  
课间的时候全圆佑的桌子上也总是没有多余的位置，各式各样的便当盒摆了一桌，卡通的古典的自制的专门店的，五花八门地排着队，同班的男生们总是很羡慕他，可是全圆佑从来不吃，也不带便当来学校，到了午休时间总是早早的就消失，便利店都不见身影。  
  
他们班是特长班，为了采光更好的教室所以和高二一层，就在金珉奎班级隔壁，午休的时候从女孩子们面前走过去，大家都侧头透过连接教室和走廊的窗子看他，便当堆里不乏他们班女生送的便当，只不过全圆佑每次都不碰就是了。  
  
金珉奎也抬头看了他一眼，却没有像其他人一样紧贴着，他不顾那些目光黏在全圆佑身上，对着其他人的耳朵边说着悄悄话的孩子们，只是低头看了看震动的手机，kakaotalk一条新消息：  
  
-老婆老婆老婆老婆  
  
警惕地抬头观察周围的人，没有人在意自己——事实上也鲜少有人注意他，金珉奎才唤醒聊天界面的输入框，对方又传过来。  
  
-好想老婆  
  
金珉奎一条消息打到一半，又回删。  
  
-上课的时候睡觉，梦到老婆了  
  
金珉奎回删的手还没摁完。  
  
-想要老婆用手帮我打，攒了好多，全都射在老婆胸上  
  
-全圆佑，你打字能不能慢一点？  
  
他气鼓鼓地，回了消息就看着全圆佑的状态变成输入中，很快消息就传过来。  
  
-可是真的很想你  
  
全圆佑发了个兔子委屈的表情包，金珉奎脑海里却浮现出对方面无表情发kakao挑表情包的样子。  
  
还没回过神来全圆佑又发。  
  
-也真的很想和老婆做  
  
金珉奎脸一下红了，还好头发能把他的表情隐藏住大半，刷地推开椅子站起来就要往教室外面跑。  
  
“珉奎啊，去哪里？”终于有人注意到他，不过话说回来这么高个子站起来也很难不引人注意。  
  
“卫生间。”金珉奎快步跑出去，手紧紧攥着衣角，“不用等我午饭。”  
  
-啊……好想和老婆做爱啊，把老婆下面揉得湿湿的再插进去，一定很爽  
  
-老婆，田径社集训结束了能不能做了啊，今天晚上去我家好不好  
  
-或者就在教室里，像上次一样kk  
  
-老婆都不回我TT老婆不想跟我做  
  
金珉奎终于跑到楼上人少的卫生间，找了个隔间坐下，这才有心思回复全圆佑的消息。  
  
-我刚刚从教室里出来了，在找地方  
  
他跑的太急，身上已经起了一层汗，衣服的布料不太好，皱巴巴黏在身上。  
  
然而全圆佑的消息只是让他变得更加燥热，见那边终于消停一会，他也动手指打字，删删改改的，最后只有几个字。  
  
-也想和圆佑做  
  
他没有喊哥也没有喊老公，去掉姓之后名字后面两个字的称呼显得亲昵又暧昧。  
  
-是么，那珉奎现在脱掉了么？  
  
真叫全圆佑说中，金珉奎的手这时候正抚在腰带上。  
  
-脱掉了  
  
他回复，然后把衬衣也从下往上扯开几个扣子，一是为了吹点凉风，二是为了方便揉捏自己的胸部。  
  
-那就揉揉胸吧，珉奎总是很喜欢那里呢  
  
汗涔涔的手也不在意黏腻的不适感，直接紧捏住同样湿滑的胸部，夏天总是很热，汗水被微风吹凉一些，倒也叫人高兴。  
  
金珉奎的乳头硬挺着，腾出一只手回复全圆佑的消息。  
  
-喜欢……很舒服  
  
他有一阵子没做了，真的很敏感，就算是只揉捏一边的胸部也舒爽地仰起头喘息，捏硬了一边就去捏另一边，潮红色顺着胸部往上泛到脖子根，顶楼的厕所很安静，但即使没有人金珉奎也压抑着自己的喘息。  
  
-珉奎真的心急呢，也不要光玩上面，下面也碰碰吧  
  
全圆佑消息回复的真的很快，或许是会让人联想到他没有波澜的脸，和露骨的词语形成强烈的反差，就让人无法控制地更加沉溺。  
  
金珉奎握住了已经抬起一点的那根，因为沾点汗味所以在密闭的隔间里膻味有点明显，混着沐浴香氛的味道，说不上来的微妙气味。  
  
-已经硬了  
  
他没有余裕回复更多有关自己感受或者情绪的词语，想着全圆佑的脸先不受控制地用手取悦自己，动作很熟练，因为无比了解自己的身体所以轻车熟路。手掌在根部用力揉捏，再去轻抚湿润的顶端。  
  
-那珉奎现在想着老公在自慰么？  
  
-嗯  
  
可能是和全圆佑一起的性爱经验太多了，金珉奎这时候不受控制地回忆起那些令人脸红心跳的回忆，没有被光顾的那里也颤抖着缩紧想要更多。  
  
-光靠前面可以么？是不是要玩到后面才有意思  
  
全圆佑像蛀在他脑子里的虫子，每一句话都钻进金珉奎的脑海里，快感一旦涌上来身体就叫嚣着想要更多，他学着全圆佑的样子伸了一根手指头，可能是因为太久没有用到那里，也有可能是现在的状况太刺激，他觉得自己的身体直接被一双手拉扯着到了高潮边缘。  
  
-珉奎下面的嘴巴很紧，虽然上面的嘴巴也很能吃，但是下面每次都要得更多呢。  
  
-上面的嘴巴是要用来喊我才对啊，珉奎有没有偷偷喊老公的名字啊  
  
金珉奎刷出这条消息的时候还真的小声地喘了两声叫全圆佑，委屈又娇滴滴地喊哥哥，更加加大了手上的力度，也不管现在正身处学校卫生间的现实，趴在隔间门上自慰，连带着门一起轻微的摇晃。  
  
-老婆应该会来的很快吧，是不是要射了  
  
知己莫如他，金珉奎用牙使力咬着下唇加快了手上的动作，这个时候哪里还有心思去看手机，快要射出来的时候从手边扯了一长截卷纸，为了不发出太大的声音只好咬着校服袖子呜咽，口水在衬衣料子上流下一圈水渍。  
  
-老婆高潮的时候有没有想到我的脸？  
  
-还是在想我的肉棒？  
  
金珉奎粗喘着划拉消息列表，有些脱力地倒在隔间的马桶上，背靠着水箱，半天才调整好呼吸，手还有点颤抖着，擦干了汗水才去拿手机。  
  
-在想圆佑  
  
他的消息还没打完就听见有人敲门，有些慌忙地夹紧了腿，内裤却滑下来了，怕落到地上赶紧岔开腿撑住，浅蓝色的边边勒在小腿上，贴着门的是全圆佑低沉的嗓音。  
  
“老婆，我来啦。”

  
  
最初全圆佑注意到金珉奎纯属意外，秋运会上他被选中跑男女混合接力，进决赛之后金珉奎他们班就在自己隔壁赛道。  
  
全圆佑跑第一棒，他完全是被崔胜澈拉来凑人数的，那人拍着胸脯说其他三个人一定会把他的速度补上，他才不情不愿地来参加。  
  
第二棒是权顺荣，接全圆佑的力，隔壁赛道那人明显也是来凑数的，跑的比自己还慢，全圆佑把接力棒递出去两秒，隔壁才接棒。  
  
“快，硕珉啊！！！快把接力棒给我！”  
  
全圆佑抬头完全是被金珉奎的声音吸引，这才注意到隔壁赛道个子好高的孩子。  
  
金珉奎握住接力棒就迈开步子跑了出去，因为不便还伸手捋了一把刘海。  
  
全圆佑抬头看了一眼，风把对方的刘海撩起来，露出光洁的额头和好看的眉眼，金珉奎校服裙下面穿深蓝色的运动裤，裤脚挽到膝盖上方，两条小麦色健康好看的大腿。  
  
虽然没有公开讲过，但是全圆佑的确喜欢性感辣妹。  
  
这么漂亮的学妹是哪个学妹？  
  
全圆佑就痴痴地站在原地看学妹跑完一圈，表现出来就是一张没有情感波动的脸，目光一直盯着他身上的名牌：  
  
高一七班金珉奎。  
  
最后他们班还是没有拿到第一，金珉奎他们班跑末棒的小个子窜的飞快，尹净汉还是只跑了第二。  
  
“哥你也别太难过了，他们班据说是出了名的田径班，高三还能再战，我们一定会赢的。”  
  
大家都围在崔胜澈旁边安慰他，权顺荣搂着他的肩膀也耷拉个脸，全圆佑站在人群里心思可完全飘远了，却看得不清楚，赶紧从背包里掏出眼镜在休息区里寻找刚才那个身影。

事情怎么会发展成这样呢？  
  
金珉奎被高他一级的学长摁在体育仓库的垫子上，因为跑完混合接力换上干净的校服衬衣，也湿了一半。  
  
“学，学长……”他觉得事情的进展不太正常，伸手轻推全圆佑毛茸茸的脑袋，他的衬衣被对方解开了一半，一只手伸进去揉捏左边的胸部，右边隔着衬衣舔弄。  
  
为了方便动作他摘了眼镜，抬头看金珉奎的时候眼神有些涣散：“嗯？”嘴唇上沾了口水所以闪亮着，“要停下么？”  
  
怎么可能，金珉奎心想，他正爽着呢，现在就算是田径部教练的夺命催电话和李知勋的撒娇都不可能叫他停下。  
  
但是理智还是叫他平静了心情然后问：“学长你知道我是谁么？”  
  
“高一七班，金珉奎。”  
  
“那还知道其他的么？”  
  
全圆佑怎么可能知道，顿了一下然后说：“你很漂亮。”  
  
金珉奎的鼻子酸了，金贵的泪珠子就钻出来了，他一哭全圆佑反而不知道该怎么办了，手还捏在对方的胸上：“那……还要继续么？”  
  
金珉奎点了点头，然后小声的说：“那你轻一点，我是第一次。”  
  
“我也是。”  
  
于是全圆佑就留下被处男事实震惊到的金珉奎继续动作，对方的身材很健美，因为有保持运动所以肌肉线条非常优越。他还在舔金珉奎的乳头，另一只手却不安分地跑下去脱金珉奎的裤子。  
  
那人早换了运动裤，松紧腰很容易就能脱下来，全圆佑急切地捏住对方的屁股，恰到好处的触感。  
  
“背包……背包里有护手霜，可以……嗯……可以用那个。”金珉奎害羞地开口，全圆佑听他的话去找润滑，顺便在金珉奎的背包里看到了洗手液、免洗洗手液、小包装的洗衣粉、一套包括内衣在内的备用衣物、牙签牙线、纱布创可贴等一系列用品。  
  
你背包里东西也太全了吧，你是哆啦A梦么？他调笑间伸了一支涂满护手霜的手指头进去。  
  
金珉奎又羞又爽，感觉伸出胳膊挡住自己的脸，却被一下子挡住。  
  
“不行，做的时候我要一直看着你的脸。”是赤裸的赞美与表白，金珉奎不知道在开心和羞涩间寻找哪种感情，但也无法反抗，就大大方方地把脸展示给全圆佑看。  
  
才结束运动不久，金珉奎的肌肉还紧张着，加上心理因素就收的更严，全圆佑耐心地给他扩张，半晌才能顺畅地进出几根手指。  
  
你还硬着么？  
  
金珉奎怯生生地问，全圆佑也不回答，拉着他的手先和对方五指相扣，掌心对着掌心，而后才牵着下去让他摸自己的。  
  
他硬的发疼，那活儿还很热，金珉奎的手刚刚碰上去就飞速的移开。  
  
“珉奎摸摸吧，用珉奎的手摸摸哥哥的肉棒。”全圆佑尽说些让人脸红心跳的话，金珉奎快羞死了，却还是没有办法让自己不听他的。  
  
再摸上全圆佑的性器的时候已经兴奋的吐出了一点前液，金珉奎顺着龟头摸过去，一片潮热的黏在手上。  
  
“你太大了，被你插进来我会不会死啊。”金珉奎一到这种时候智商就直线下降，傻乎乎地开口问。  
  
可是给了全圆佑说荤话的机会，凑在他耳边小声地：“可能会爽到死也不一定哦。”  
  
金珉奎闭嘴了，恨死了管不住口的自己，如此想着身体却更热了，只好松开了手改为扶着对方的肩膀，把自己往对方怀里送。  
  
全圆佑炽热的分身就顶在金珉奎的穴口，前后磨了两下就对准了那个小洞：“珉奎，要进去了哦。”  
  
有点害怕但金珉奎还是点点头，正面对着全圆佑，因为双腿大张着所以私密的地方一览无余，害羞的同时又说：“学长……哥哥，可以亲嘴么？”  
  
全圆佑被他逗笑了，先是用嘴唇轻轻碰了他的：“原来一直在等这个么？可以哟。”紧接着伸出舌头直接探进金珉奎的嘴巴里。  
  
被亲的晕晕乎乎，好像屁股也没那么痛了，回过神来的时候全圆佑已经完全插了进去。  
  
“珉奎呀，”全圆佑抬头看他，金珉奎的刘海早已经湿成一绺一绺搭在额头上，因为太强烈的快感所以时不时轻咬丰润的下嘴唇，“你真的是个很漂亮的孩子……”  
  
说完还不忘补充一句：“当然其他地方也很可爱。”像是安抚性的称赞，因为话音刚落就摁着金珉奎大力抽插起来。  
  
全圆佑也没有经验，只凭借着看黄片的记忆取悦金珉奎，倒也是本能更大于技巧。  
  
好痛，金珉奎的下身又涨又痛，却没办法拒绝传递过来的快感。  
  
他的大腿都在发抖，世界上怎么会有这么痛有舒爽的事情啊，他的意识渐渐飘远了，似乎世界上如今唯一重要的事情就只有他和全圆佑此刻为负的肉体距离。  
  
“喜欢，喜欢哥哥……”金珉奎完整的一句话被顶的很散，半天才说得完整。  
  
“是么？那珉奎喜不喜欢和哥哥做？以后也和哥哥做可以么？”  
  
“嗯……嗯，好，以后也和哥哥一起……”  
  
金珉奎全当全圆佑这句是表白，虽然有些悲观的想如果全圆佑不想和他谈恋爱，两个人大概也能保持肉体关系，如此便放下全部顾虑，全身心去配合全圆佑。  
  
每次进出他都紧搂着全圆佑让对方进的更深，后穴用力含着他的分身，又湿又热的，每次抽出来的时候都依依不舍地想含住更久。  
  
全圆佑的动作渐渐变得激烈了，金珉奎搂着他的背突然觉得刺激又空虚，他在和全圆佑做爱，可是高潮之后呢？  
  
“哥哥，哥哥……我害怕……”金珉奎被刺激出了生理泪水，可是身体却没有办法拒绝快感，配合全圆佑的迎接更多的。  
  
轻轻的吻像羽毛一样落下来，全部吻在眼泪上：“珉奎，珉奎呀……”全圆佑嘴上安抚着金珉奎，阴茎却每次都又凶又猛地戳在金珉奎身体里的敏感点上。  
  
体育仓库窗外的天都渐渐暗下来了，室内被染上灰蒙蒙的暗红色。  
  
全圆佑像金珉奎的一场留堂，叫人无法逃脱地深陷，只不过这是场叫人不想离开的留堂。  
  
“哥哥……哥哥……唔……全圆佑，全圆佑……再快点，我……我要去了。”  
  
“……嗯，我们一起。”  
  
全圆佑很有良知地没有内射，但高潮结束后金珉奎仍然在哭。  
  
“怎么了？不是你叫我继续的吗？”他从金珉奎的背包里翻出一包湿巾，把两个人一团糟的下半身稍微清理了下，坐在垫子上，让金珉奎枕着自己的大腿哭。  
  
“唔……我喜欢学长很久了。”  
  
全圆佑又把眼镜戴上，伸出手用指头轻轻帮金珉奎梳着头发。  
  
“我想起来了，”他说，“刚刚做爱的时候我想起来了，你就是那个每次帮我洗储物柜里毛巾的学妹吧。”  
  
金珉奎的哭声突然停下了，抬起头看全圆佑，眼睛红的像兔子。  
  
“也亏你能从那么多一样的里面找到我的，我看见过你几次，身材这么好，每次都藏不住，该说你天才还是笨蛋呢。”  
  
“那珉奎为什么喜欢我啊。”  
  
“废话，因为帅啊。”  
  
于是暴风般的速度，金珉奎和全圆佑开始恋爱了。  
  
全圆佑意外的是个黏人的类型，和他交往后金珉奎才了解到全圆佑并不是冷感，只不过是反应慢。  
  
有的时候甚至很可爱的，反应不过来的时候整个人像死机了一样楞在原地，过一会儿才会重启，脸上的表情也会有细微的变化，虽然尴尬但还是伪装成什么都没有发生的样子。  
  
虽然开始交往的前提都是因为脸，但性格却也意外的合得来，全圆佑平时喜欢欺负他，金珉奎每次却又很吃这一套，一边哭丧着脸说学长好坏一边继续像个小白兔一样任他捉弄。  
  
两个人确定了关系却不公开，孩子们依旧以为珉奎是那个没有人会注意到的土孩子，全圆佑是那个万众瞩目的帅气学长，殊不知放学后全圆佑总是着迷地抱着金珉奎追着亲他的嘴巴。虽然这样但金珉奎也不在意，反正真正的全圆佑是他自己能够独享的秘密。  
  
让他困扰的是全圆佑一节课能发十条消息给他：  
  
-老婆老婆老婆老婆  
  
-想老婆了  
  
-看见老婆班级在上体育课  
  
-看见老婆了  
  
-老婆为什么又和那个小矮子那么亲近啊？老婆不爱我了么？老婆不喜欢我的能量棒了么？  
  
-老婆老婆老婆老婆  
  
-想快点午休，想快点吃到老婆的饭  
  
-和老婆的嘴巴  
  
“哥你不要再发了啦！真的很让人分心诶！”金珉奎理直气壮地控诉过全圆佑。  
  
其实他也有点心虚地，就去问同样在谈恋爱的崔胜澈：“哥，我这样很奇怪么？”  
  
崔胜澈嘴角带笑，拿出手机展示给全圆佑看。  
  
-老公老公老公老公  
  
-顺荣换了新的练舞服，想快点给老公看！  
  
-老公放学来看我们社团活动吧  
  
-然后我们一起去你家  
  
-一个桃子害羞的表情  
  
-怎么还不下课啊，想你想你想你  
  
全圆佑看了看崔胜澈的手机，又看了看就趴在一边睡觉的权顺荣，第一句话开口却不知道说什么。  
  
“……”  
  
“我说你们至于么？我们不是同班吗？你俩他妈的座位就隔着两个人啊！”  
  
“大哥莫说二弟好吧！全圆佑你有资格么？”  
  
其实全圆佑也自知占有欲很强，说到底是太爱金珉奎所以一分钟也不想分开罢了，合训前一天金珉奎问他：“明天我要去知勋家留宿，可以么？”  
  
全圆佑板着个脸，心里却在嘀咕：  
  
怎么又要和那个小矮子黏黏糊糊的……  
  
你听听怎么叫的，还一口一个知勋，是你叫的么？还要留宿？那两个人还要一起洗澡么？珉奎的身体只有我才能看啊。  
  
是不是还要帮他收拾房间，还要做饭给他吃？为什么要这样啊，珉奎呀……  
  
可到了嘴边又变成一句话：“好哦。”  
  
“真的吗？那我今天放学就和知勋一起走了哦！”  
  
“好哦。”  
  


  
  
“可是哥哥虽然这么说，不是没人知道我们在一起吗？”金珉奎最后还是在顶楼的厕所和全圆佑做了，还好那人带了套，也不至于太狼狈的样子。  
  
全圆佑抱着他，胳膊搂紧了金珉奎的腰，脸颊贴在他背上，不太懂对方的意思，从鼻子里“嗯？”了一句。  
  
“哥总是要我叫老公，可是哥除了做爱和发消息的之外也没有喊过我老婆啊！好不公平哦……”  
  
全圆佑不用看也知道金珉奎肯定耷拉着个脸，好看的眉毛尾巴会往下垂，嘴角也撇到最下面。  
  
“老婆不高兴了。”他说，于是把脸颊贴的更紧。  
  
“哼。”  
  
还是课间，金珉奎的座位上依旧围了一堆女孩子，最近流行串珠，大家都拿着各式各样的彩色线往上面串自己喜欢的人的名字。  
  
金珉奎依旧在低头玩手机，听女孩子们讲要怎么把这东西送给全圆佑还让他收下，心里像吃了蜜一样美滋滋。  
  
还送什么啊，昨天晚上我早都戴到他身上了。  
  
当然部位很奇怪就是了。  
  
“珉奎呀，你不玩么？”有人无聊了，问他，金珉奎抬头刚摇头还没开口作答，孩子们的注意力又被走廊吸引去。  
  
嗨，这周刚好轮到金珉奎做靠近窗子这一排，骚动就更加强烈。  
  
他抬头看了一眼，也没在意，依然低头玩手机。  
  
可是为什么骚动在自己座位旁边停驻了？金珉奎在一堆抽气和尖叫声里抬头。  
  
只见全圆佑就倚在窗边看着自己，刚好伸手摸了摸珉奎的头发，镜片后面的一双眼睛弯出好看的弧度。  
  
他手腕上戴着金珉奎昨天塞给他的串珠手绳，花花绿绿的小女生颜色。  
  
“中午好呀，老婆。”  
  
后来很多人问全圆佑，哪怕全程围观了他恋爱的崔胜澈和权顺荣也捉摸不透。

“怎么也想不通你小子怎么和那么土的孩子在一起了，还一天到晚的变成了个老婆迷。”  
  
全圆佑不回答，嘴角微微带笑，低头还是发kakao消息。  
  
-老婆老婆老婆  
  
他点了发送，又在想放学去哪里和金珉奎见面。  
  
这么漂亮的学妹是我的学妹。  
  
END.  



End file.
